Rainbow Ride
by rosesandtulips
Summary: Collection of drabbles and cracks! 04. Sakura when you start prolonging your vowels, it means you're probably thinking of something dim-witted.
1. obstruction

**Title**: Obstruction

**Pairings**: None

**Rated**: K+

**Prompt**: Cy-cle (_n_): A process that returns to its beginning and repeats itself in the same sequence.

* * *

><p>Team seven was stuck in a cycle.<p>

Somehow they were the reincarnated younger versions of the three legendary sannins who used to be a team under the deceased Hokage, Sarutobi.

Naruto could be Jiraiya. The blonde could be annoying and loud and he bragged way too much of his non-existent strength when he was younger just like the white-haired man. He was all talk and no action. He was perverted too and that didn't help when the Frog Sage wrote erotic books. They both had a thing for their only female team mate and it was very obvious.

Sakura could be Tsunade. She wasn't blessed with enormous breasts like the Slug Princess but Sakura turned heads with her pink hair and green eyes. They were alike in many ways: the pink-haired kunoichi would lose a love one, train as a medic-nin and gain such strength to pulverize a boulder. They both act harsh towards the frogs but still care rather deeply for them.

Sasuke could be Orochimaru. He was a prodigy; quiet, observant and he lusts for power. It would never be enough for both the Snake Masters. They were sickly pale and had the same black locks. And although Sasuke rarely smiled like Orochimaru, they both had the malicious glint in their eyes.

But Team seven was different from the three sannins.

Naruto would not be Jiraiya. Jiraiya never tried to bring Orochimaru back and even if he did, he gave up way too early. He wanted to bring him down. Whereas Naruto, he showed no intention of giving Sasuke up. He wanted to bring his friend back from the darkness that had coiled around him. He would go after Sasuke even if it killed him.

Sakura would not be like Tsunade. Although wise and resourceful, Tsunade had forgotten how to love. She felt hopeless and weary and she gave up on herself. However, Sakura was different. She trusted her teammates, had faith in Naruto to bring the Uchiha back, loved and hoped in Sasuke that there was still some good in him and most importantly, she had faith in herself. Where her master lacked in trying, her student made up for it. She trained to become stronger not for her own but to find someone important and bring them back.

Team seven was stuck in a cycle. And they were going to break it. There would no more be broken bonds, unrequited love and most especially, another generation to experience what they had experienced and felt.

This time, the three would find each other, forgive and reconnect, they wouldn't suffer the same consequences their teachers had.

Team seven was going to be different.

They weren't taking the same path.

They were making new ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

I was reading the dictionary (don't ask lol) last night and saw the word cycle. KABOOM! Instant prompt.

Just something I made when I was soooooooo close to sleeping last night. I had to keep my eyes open and finish it even though I was tired.

Too lazy to edit it too. Haha. Oh well.

Reviews? :D


	2. drunken fist

**Title**: Drunken Fist

**Pairings**: Sasuke/Sakura

**Rated**: T for the cussing. :D

**Author's Notes**: Warning. A lot of ellipses. I dunno why. PIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"'Elo mate!"

"Sakura?"

"Noooooooooooooooo."

"Sakura, I know it's you."

"That's ri—_hic_—ght! Sasuke-kun is so sm—_hic_—art! Don't call my name, don't ca—_hic_—ll my name, Sasu-jandro~"

"…"

"Sa-su-ke? Sasucakes! Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Sasu—_hic_—ke, Sasuke-kun~ Babycakes—"

"_Sigh_. Are you drunk, Sakura?"

"Psh. Nooooooooooooooooooooo."

"Where are you?"

"In your—_giggle_— heart."

"…"

"Sasucakes? Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun, if you don't an—_hic_—swer I'll hang up~"

"Will you just tell me where the fuck you are?"

"I told you where I am! I'm. In. Your. Hea—_hic_—rt."

"Stop it."

"…"

"…"

"Hey Sasucakes, why are you so grum—_hic_—py all the time? I know you've been through a lot of hard things but is it so hard to smile and have fun for some—_hic_—time? Then again, I guess it would be difficult for you since you have a—_hic_—stick in your ass. Anyway, it's—"

"What?"

"A pole stuck on your ass, baby! God, you are tur—_hic_—ning deaf. Anyway, Naruto told me that a few days ago when we were in your apartment and you were out—_hic_—side and then I asked why you would have a stick on your ass and he said that it's because you like to mas—"

"Sakura. What did I tell you about hanging out with Naruto?"

"That I shouldn't because his stupidity will rub on me. But, but, but, buuuuuuuuut Sasuke-kun! Naruto is fun and he teaches me a lot of—_hic_—things! Heeeeeeey, is blue spelled with two 'o's or one?"

"It's spelled with none."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"Sakura."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees, sweetie pie?"

"You're annoying."

"I know you love me for it, bey-beh."

"I'm getting you. Tell me where you are."

"Huh. Let's see. There's a bar. It's dark and lots of men around. There are flying ponies—_hic_— everywhere. Pretty ponies! Oh look at that there's a flying pig too. Hi little piggy! C'mere, come to mama—"

"_Growls_."

"Okay, just kidding. Ummm, okay. There's a bar. Hmmm. Oh fishy, fishy, fishy, fishy fisheeeeeeeeeeeeehh~"

"Fuck, Sakura. You called me in the middle night just to annoy me and when I'm offering help you won't get serious. If you're not going to tell me, I'm hanging up. Jesus!"

"No, no, no, no, no wait! Sasuke-kun. Seriously. Re—_hic_—lax. I'm at Ino's."

"_Sigh_. God, Sakura, what the hell did you call me for if you're not asking me to pick you up?"

"I dunno."

"…"

"Hey, Sauce?"

"…what?"

"Wanna see my boobies?"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes."


	3. saving grace

**Title**: Saving Grace

**Pairings**: Sasuke/Sakura

**Rated**: T.

**Summary**: When Sakura was five, she prayed to God to send her one of His angels to call her own so she can be protected. When she turned eight, Sakura's prayers were answered. God sent her His favorite angel.

**Author's Notes**: Anyone notice how my header is always different? HAHA. I know. I suck.

* * *

><p>When Sakura was four, her mom told her about a girl who was saved by an angel on the brink of death. The angel was more beautiful than anything else in the world, which had a gentle smile and eyes that can melt you into a pile of mess. It was love at first sight for the girl but she hadn't had the chance to profess her love when the angel suddenly vanished.<p>

"Where did the angel go, mama?"

"Somewhere they would meet again." Her mother had answered. "Now go to bed before the bed bugs bite you."

Frowning, little Sakura tried her hardest to form a glare but failed miserably. She crossed her arms instead and pouted. "You have not finished my story yet! Where the angels go?"

Sakura's mother kissed the top of the little girl's pink hair and smiled. As she turned off the lights, she said quietly, "In heaven."

When Sakura was five, she prayed to God to send her one of His angels to call her own so she can be protected. Every day, she knelt beside her bed, clasped her hands together and looked up. "God, please, please give me my own angel to keep me out of trouble."

When she turned eight, Sakura's prayers were answered. God sent her His favorite angel.

At ten, Sakura wondered why her angel was always alone and never smiled. Her mother told her that angels were supposed to be happy beings, singing festively, smiling and they were the way to light. Her angel was nowhere near being the way to light—with spiky raven locks and eyes black as coal. If anything, her angel would be the epitome of darkness. When she saw him around the Academy, he often had a frown plastered on his face, like something bad was always happening around him.

_It's because he's different_, Sakura told herself. _He's_ _special_.

Turning twelve, she became part of the Angel's Team along with a loud mouth idiot and a lazy ass teacher. But that didn't matter, Sakura concluded, because she was with her angel.

Spending time with her angel—_Sasuke-kun!_ _His name is Sasuke-kun!_—was not a walk in the park like Sakura had expected. Sasuke was more than different to any normal angels. With her, he was rude and he called her annoying most of the times along with Naruto. Sometimes, he never spoke at all. It was strange because this was not what her mother told her about angels. Angels were supposed to be kind and gentle—loving. All Sasuke thought was revenge and it irritated her. He was supposed to be spending time with her!

However, when a time came that Sakura was being attacked by knives and by dangerous men and Sasuke had come to save her, she thought maybe it wasn't bad at all. That her angel did care for her but he was just very subtle at expressing it. After all, he had come to her aid and didn't that mean he treasures her as his precious person? He was her guardian angel.

Being with Sasuke, made Sakura smile. Even though he often pushed her away or he rejected her because he needed to train and not waste his time with her. Feelings grew inside of her, and if was with him—her guardian angel—everything would be fine.

But when she reached her teen age years, he had to leave. Guardian angels did not leave their warden so Sakura tried very hard to persuade her angel to stay. Who would protect her? Who would watch over her? Because without him, she couldn't live. That even if she was surrounded with people—it wouldn't be the same without him. She would still feel alone.

"So please, _please, please, please_, don't go away. Don't leave. Stay with me, Sasuke-kun."

In a flash, Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind her. "Sakura."

_I'm sorry._

"Thank you."

When she turned fourteen, Sakura decided she didn't need a guardian angel. She would be able to fend for herself without any help from anyone. She wouldn't allow seeing anyone's back ever again. She would stand up and fight just like the rest of Rookie Nine. She would train and become stronger and stronger and stronger until—

_He comes back._

Reaching the age of fifteen, Sakura saw _him_—her angel—again. Time seemed to stop the moment she laid her emerald eyes on him. He was different and yet he was still the Sasuke she knew when she was younger. The same obsidian orbs boring into her mind; long raven and spiky! locks and he grew taller, _like she had, like Naruto had_. It was weird how they met again. She was the last person he saw when he left the village—when she couldn't stop him— and years later, here she was finding him first. She was the ending of his beginning and the first to his ending.

But now she was different too. She could fight now and she no longer needed anyone's protection—especially his. Because now he wasn't defending her, he was attacking her.

It was shattering to know that at age sixteen and a half, her angel—_no, not mine anymore_—that Sasuke was destroying everything. His bonds, her heart and now their home, Konoha. What happened? Wasn't it enough he broke his ties and left them to pursue him? Only to find out that he was going to kill them all in the end? It was so, so unfair. They didn't deserve this! No one did! And it was his entire damn fault! That stupid, bratty, piece of shit Uchiha Sasuke!

The one she loved. Loves.

And now Sakura had to watch him and the other person she cares for, Naruto, fight to their death in order to save Konoha or what was left of it from Madara. All she could do was lie there on the burnt grass, heavily wounded and tears running down her blood-stained face.

_Fuck_. She was weak. Always weak and useless and annoying and _damnit_! She's a medic! Why couldn't she heal herself so she could help fight, punch and knock the breath out of that dangerous man!

Biting her lip, Sakura closed her eyes and hoped that she doesn't wake up.

Black and blue. When she woke up, Sakura saw black and blue. She was in a bed and _god_, why does her body hurt so much? Slowly, she tried to access her chakra but to no avail. Turning her head to the side, she was surprised to find blonde hair and a snoring Naruto, lying next to her. How had she not noticed him and why were they in the same room?

"Na—" She started but was stopped by a cold familiar voice. It sent her chills down her spine. She looked up to find Sasuke, leaning on the far side wall with his arms crossed. He looked neat unlike her, who was in a hospital gown and hair disheveled. She wondered if she was dreaming. Was Sasuke really here? In Konoha? It seemed impossible.

Or was she dead? And he had come to take her way because he was her angel and—no, no, not anymore. Sakura didn't need him anymore. To take care of her. Besides, if he was going to take her—somewhere nice, like Heaven, then she wouldn't have to hear Naruto's snores. She decided she wasn't dead. Not yet.

"Don't." He said, sparing a glance at the blonde, and then sighed. "It will be bothersome."

Swallowing thickly, she watched as Sasuke walked towards her, hands shoved in pocket, and rest at the foot of the bed. He didn't say anything nor did he look at her. He just stood there, glaring down the ground. He doesn't say a word all night.

In the moon's light, Sakura tells herself that Sasuke looks more than an angel than he was before.

Sakura is eighteen when Sasuke is finally back for good and reinstated as a shinobi. Team seven is a one again and when they have time to spare, they train together or eat at Ichiraku. Often, it's the three of them. Or Sasuke and Naruto when she's busy at the hospital. The best moments are when Naruto is out on a mission and Sasuke and Sakura alone. With his _Dobe_s and his _Hn_s and almost-smiles, and her laugh, her genuine smiles, they are slowly repairing the broken ties. When she looks hard enough, Sakura can see _him_—can see the angel side of him—if only for a second.

"Sakura."

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Thank you."


	4. pretty shiny baby

**Disclaimer**: You-know -who owns you-know-what.

**Note**: If you get confused about who is talking, then LOL. That's your problem. Just kidding. It's just Sasuke and Sakura here so yes!

**Note again**: This is a crack.

**One more note**: Bananas.

* * *

><p>Soooooooooooo—<p>

No.

But I didn't even say anything!

Sakura, when you start prolonging your vowels, it means you're probably thinking of something dim-witted.

Hey! Don't compare me to Naruto. Being stupid is _his_ job.

His stupidity is contagious. It's rubbing off on you. Stop hanging out with him.

You always hang out with him though.

I am immune to his absurdity.

That's really mean, Sasuke-kun.

Whatever.

…

Sasukeeeeeeeee.

Again with the prolonging.

Oh just can it, will you? Jeez, is it so hard for you to be civil sometimes?

That's coming rich from someone who punches people when you are called for no apparent motive.

_Glare. _

It's true though.

Bastard.

_Twitch_.

Ohohohoo! Struck a nerve, huh?

Shut. Up.

…

Sasucaaaaaaaaaaaaaakes.

_GLARE._

Sasu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.

What. Sakura.

Why aren't you listening to me?

I am.

You're not. You're trying to find the sports channel again and pretending not to hear me so I don't have your undivided attention. I want your undivided attention, Sasuke-kun!

…

That's right. Lower the remote and listen to your Sakura-chan.

Hn.

Anyway, as I was saying before you interrupted and insulted me—

_Groan._

You're interrupting me again. That is rude, Sasuke! I am so going to tell your mother about your impoliteness and I am very sure you will receive an earful for it. You know how Mikoto-san.

Fine. Talk.

Aww, Sasu-chan. Scared of his mommy. How cute.

Sakura.

Anyway, it's Naruto's birthday next week and I was thinking that we could give him something really good. Like one of those gift cards from his favorite ramen stand. What was it again? Something with the number…

Ichiraku.

Right! Ichiraku. You're so smart, Sasucakes!

Get to the point, Sakura.

Jesus, who got your panties in a twist. Okay, so I was thinking that maybe, you know like the two of us, as in Sasuke and Sakura the boyfriend-girlfriend duo… I was hoping there is—err—a prospect of us sharing his gift. For his birthday. Because we're his best friends! And… yeah.

Is there a reason behind this?

_Slap!_

Pshhhhh, noooooooooooooo. Haha, Sasuke, I mean, like no. You're so stupid. Why would there be a reason! I'm being practical here. Do you know the economy nowadays? It's awful I tell you! Item prices are sky-rocketing and everything is hella expensive. Like these cute shoes I bou—besides! Ehehehe. Besides we don't want to give Naruto t-two gift certificates, r-right? He might abuse them and you know how unhealthy his obsession with ramen is. Just like yours with tomatoes.

Don't.

Sasuke-kun! You know it's the truth!

_Scowl_.

Now if you just give me the money for the gift then I'll get out of you ha—

You spent all your money, didn't you?

_Gasp_.

Sasuke!

On those shoes?

Ugh—just—but—okay! I did. But Sasuke-kun they were really, really pretty and shiny! So very shiny and sparkly and it had glitters all over it. Look! See, I'm wearing it right now!

_Grin._

_Stare._

Isn't it cute, Sasu-chan? In your favorite color too: blue. Do you like it?

_Stare._

_Pout._

Sooooooooo, are you going to give me the money?

In the end, Sasuke gave Sakura the money for Naruto's birthday gift because she asked nicely and gave him some _fun love_. (And possibly because her feet did look extra cute with her new pretty and shiny shoes.)


End file.
